


Always Summer

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 亲王闪x教父刷，刷子在抚养自己的侄子奥斯卡。





	1. Chapter 1

“D先生，亲王殿下请你进去。”  
迪卢木多仰躺在沙发上闭目养神，曲起一条腿踩在皮质扶手上，垂下的手里把玩着一个银色的面具。这是十分钟前“亲王殿下送您的礼物”，然后他就被晾到现在。他本该转身就走，但是鉴于过去三天内他睡眠时间加起来都不足八小时，所以他就坐下喝了口茶，然后在仆人倒抽冷气的声音里躺下休息了。  
黑发男人站起身，取过他躺下前挂在沙发背上的西装披上，一边走一边戴上了面具。银色与他的金眼相衬，眼角下原本的泪痣被一颗正红的宝石取代。推门进去的场面不堪入目，赤裸的身体相互追逐，人们的目光聚焦于正中的表演台，喘息与欲望的声音充斥在这片空间。迪卢木多穿行其中，像是一条跃入潜流的鲨鱼。  
要找吉尔伽美什并不难，他衣着齐整，披着他那件犹如流淌黄金的长袍，金发抹了发胶向后竖起。他低着头，赤脚踩着跪在面前的男人。逆着光迪卢木多看不清他的表情，只能看到他手里的鞭子舔着地面，时不时卷上近前裸露的脊背。在这里人们使用假名和面具用以遮掩自己放纵欲望的丑态，唯独吉尔伽美什无所顾忌，有一两个贵族围在他身边说话，不知娱乐到了他什么，他仰头大笑，随手把喝到一半的红酒浇在了抽出的鞭痕上。  
亲王吉尔伽美什从血缘上是那位“启明星”的远房弟弟，那位最尊贵的女士常年因自己放荡的行为吸引媒体的炮火，而现在这party的主人便是迪卢木多面前的男人。这对王室的双子星简直如同一母同胞的双生子般相似，又像是同极的磁铁那般相互憎恨，水火不容。他注意到了迪卢木多，扬声问：“你是谁介绍来的，鞭子还是项圈？”他装的就像他们真的不认得似的，迪卢木多嘲弄地想。  
立刻有侍者托着吉尔伽美什所说的东西拦住了迪卢木多的去路。要么在手里拿着鞭子，要么脖子上带着项圈，这会场中的所有人都遵循这吉尔伽美什的规则。迪卢木多的手指在崭新的皮革道具上转了转，他什么都没选，推开侍者便走近了亲王身边，从茶几上的花瓶中取出一支怒放的猩红玫瑰。  
“你做什么，杂种？谁允许你……”  
吉尔伽美什的话未说完，迪卢木多已经割开了他宠物的脖子，血液泼洒犹如喷涌而出的气泡酒，片刻后人体倒地的声音开启了此起彼伏的尖叫，迪卢木多破窗而出，不见踪影，只留下溅上血迹的华丽长袍与脖颈被插入一朵玫瑰、仍在抽搐死不瞑目的男人。逐渐失去神采的眼瞳里最后留下的是吉尔伽美什装模作样的惊怒神情。  
迪卢木多顺利地扬长而去。亲王殿下的支援向来周到而妥帖，与他浮夸奢华的风格极为不符。他们一如既往地合作愉快，伊修塔尔的间谍在背叛她转投吉尔伽美什后的第三天被杀死，以这种方式，人们只会在说起“启明星”女士的狠毒时再添一笔，任凭谁也无法把凶手与亲王殿下联系在一起。  
【杂种，你在哪里？】  
迪卢木多实际上就在吉尔伽美什名下的某处房产里毁灭证据。他不紧不慢地把身上的衣服烧毁，修饰脸型的化妆洗去，所谓的礼物将被他放在床头的抽屉里等风头过去后再变卖到国外。他穿着浴袍，拿起手机，看那条平平无奇的短信——吉尔伽美什在询问他的位置。  
多年来他们的合作一直处于双盲的状态，吉尔伽美什不管黑帮怎么行事，光辉闪耀的亲王殿下脚下没有任何黑暗能够藏身。而迪卢木多在贵人们不愿沾染的市井黑暗中如鱼得水，为亲王殿下解忧。无数有意向选择伊修塔尔，即将掌握家族实权冉冉升起的贵族新秀身陷丑闻或是直接死在情妇的床上，像是枯萎在夜色中的蔷薇那样令人惋惜，被人遗忘。只有一点，在今天以前迪卢木多从未在双子星之争中站过边。吉尔伽美什知道迪卢木多领导的费奥纳中也有人为伊修塔尔服务，她为一次性消耗品开出的价钱令人难以拒绝。  
迪卢木多挪动拇指，把自己的位置发了过去。  
身为费奥纳的教父，他理应谨慎而老辣，忽略这条短信。吉尔伽美什刚刚借他的手除掉了用旧的棋子，自此他数日的辛苦圆满结束。这次合作的意义重大，如果没有他不动声色地为吉尔伽美什追回了巨额的欠款，如果那颗棋子没有背叛伊修塔尔，再过一周那位尊贵的女士便会得到宝贵的借口，问责吉尔伽美什对军火产业的监管不力，剥夺他最大的经济支柱。  
因此吉尔伽美什找上自己，开出了跟伊修塔尔同样的价格。迪卢木多见他的时候，伊修塔尔的使者正在隔壁房间。家族中有人对他的决定提出反对，为任意一方追回这笔巨款都会得罪另一方，那么就让它消失。费奥纳是家族式黑帮，像是一辆奔驰着的战车，迪卢木多掌握着缰绳，这点毋庸置疑。他否定了这个提案。  
费奥纳不能轻举妄动，也不能同时得罪双方，哪怕双子星从不联手。但如果只是要办成这件事，迪卢木多自己可以选择一边，他选了吉尔伽美什。  
迪卢木多在成为教父前是费奥纳的首席，无论是帮派火拼、收保护费、调停争议或是以血还血，他跟随芬恩一步步收拢了城市里的黑暗，最终费奥纳成为了唯一的名字。从他与吉尔伽美什多年的合作中，他认为这对血缘极远的姐弟间有一种诡异的默契，哪怕他们致力于让对方事事不顺，却绝不阻挠对方替自己除掉绊脚石。  
两头讨好，一无所得。而两头都背叛的人，迪卢木多刚刚在一个他自以为完全安全的环境下割开了他的喉咙。那个跪在吉尔伽美什身前的男人原本是伊修塔尔的间谍，他在吉尔伽美什面前背叛了原主，又在金钱的面前再次背叛。那些足够诱惑他背叛的金钱会在一周内被支付给迪卢木多，吉尔伽美什向来慷慨，否则迪卢木多不会与他合作至今。  
亲王殿下赶来的速度快得惊人，他满意地看到迪卢木多只是一个人，他也同样孤身一人。他大步走了进去，开口却是：“你毁了我的外袍，杂种。”  
“托您的福，我刚刚烧了我最好的西装。”  
迪卢木多翻了个生动的白眼，被吉尔伽美什一把握住了手。他刚刚在亲王的面前谋杀了一个人，用他的气管盛装了一支玫瑰。他作出了这件穷凶极恶的事情，平常得就好像吉尔伽美什喝一半酒，把剩下一半倒在脚下的人身上。他们无声无息地抹去了一条性命，交握在他们手掌间的橄榄枝带着人血。  
谋杀的施行者刚刚毁灭完证据，从火盆边离开。他的身体温暖，可无论是眼神还是血流都没有丝毫慌乱，相比之下吉尔伽美什一路赶来心跳得还比他快，他的眼睛是漂亮的血红色，简直让迪卢木多以为自己又靠近了火。他发现不知道什么时候自己已经反扣住吉尔伽美什修长的手腕，不是为了抵御或控制，只是因为吉尔伽美什凑得很近，他自然而然地伸手握住。他没来由地想到这只手拿着鞭子的模样，鼻腔里充斥着吉尔伽美什的气味。乳香、胡椒与雪松，混着血腥味，迪卢木多的心底涌起了一些愧疚，毕竟他是故意的。  
吉尔伽美什在事情的最后强迫他选择一边，他被狠狠地推了一把，对此他并非全无情绪。他已经帮吉尔伽美什追回了大头。亲王殿下明明根本不在乎那个间谍藏起来的那一小部分，他只是不容忍背叛，甚至不容忍自己的报复迟到几日——伊修塔尔同样不会放过叛徒。就为了这样的事迪卢木多不得不亲自动手，从足以庇护费奥纳的黑暗里走出来，在那两颗针锋相对却同样吸引人们焚身碎骨的双子星之间，往吉尔伽美什的方向靠拢一步。  
“唔……”  
吉尔伽美什敏锐地察觉出迪卢木多的情欲，他勾住他的脖子啃咬他的嘴唇，四目相对，气息交融。迪卢木多差不多弓起了背，可他的后面就是沙发。吉尔伽美什从他的浴袍下抽出手，迪卢木多看到他食指上的透明水液不由得呻吟了一声。  
“你什么都没穿，杂种。”  
吉尔伽美什若有所思地盯着自己的手指，似乎并没有意识到自己刚刚说了一句废话。迪卢木多的头脑从刚才就停转了，极近的距离吉尔伽美什的眼睛宛如剔透的红宝石，垂下的金发蓬松柔软，他不由得摸了上去。没有人类对犹如神造的精致珍宝会不受迷惑，他们一旦抓住便不舍得松开手。  
迪卢木多搂着吉尔伽美什往后倒，从沙发背翻进沙发。后者像条蛇一样跟着滑了过来骑在他身上，他蹭了他两下，开始撕扯自己身上的衣服。迪卢木多伸手帮忙解他的裤子。他们赤裸相对，手掌在对方身上四处游走，最终迪卢木多无法忍耐地撑起身子，一起握拢两根硬挺的阴茎撸动。  
情欲犹如暗火升腾，将种种碎片吞没——吉尔伽美什的身份、迪卢木多的责任、糟糕的性癖、鞭子、红酒与血。是了，迪卢木多选择吉尔伽美什的理由之一是吉尔伽美什本身。原来他一直以来都知道这一点。他们像是两头耳鬓厮磨的狮子，吉尔伽美什近乎固执地要求占据上位。迪卢木多跃跃欲试想挺腰掀他出去，被他的有力的双膝夹住肋骨。金发的亲王稳住身子，双目明亮得像是无害而美丽的火，缓缓俯下身亲吻情人的眼角和耳垂。年轻的教父被说服了，他的眼睛像是被情欲烤化的蜂蜜，流淌出绵延不绝的甜蜜香气。这是平时绝见不到的情景，否则吉尔伽美什不会如此耐心十足。迪卢木多是个真正的硬汉，非如此他无法领导一整个黑帮。被他领导的人一定不知道他叫起床来这么好听，吉尔伽美什心想，真是浪费。  
迪卢木多是费奥纳的教父，不知为何前任团长没有选择自己的儿子，而是最得力的手下作为新的教父，同时成为了他孙子的监护人。听起来像极了一个阴谋，可交接得却很和平。以上是吉尔伽美什手里的资料。从他的眼光看过去迪卢木多远远谈不上一个阴谋家。浪费的地方就是这里，相比于教父，迪卢木多更适合矛尖的角色。他狡猾审慎，有勇有谋，这些都是属于战士的品格。至于领导者，吉尔伽美什不认为有任何人能做得比他更好。  
时至今日吉尔伽美什终于如愿以偿地把杂种中看得最为顺眼的一个按在自己的身下，剥开他的浴袍，揉捏蜜色的肌肉和乳头。他的胸肌饱满紧实，腰却细得不可思议，像是洁白祭坛上的献祭。就跟他那张颠倒众生的脸蛋一样，他的身体也有一种近乎魔性的美。吉尔伽美什涌起了一种亵渎神像的快感，然而冰冷的大理石又怎能与活人的温度媲美。迪卢木多的身体像是独属于他一人的海浪，随着他的触碰起伏回应。他人的臣服与情欲从未让吉尔伽美什心生狂喜又心满意足，像是把一只大型猎物拖回巢穴的捕食者那样。吉尔伽美什想看他挣扎，听他痛叫，也想抚摸他带有魔力的身体，舔舐他的脖颈和锁骨。  
“手放背后，抱着手肘。”吉尔伽美什摆弄迪卢木多的胳膊，他的情人不解地照做了。他很快明白了这是什么意思。  
“你真是……”  
因为仰躺的姿势，交叠的双手被体重压住，动弹不得。迪卢木多的胸口抬高，又被吉尔伽美什捏着乳尖挑逗了一会儿。在吉尔伽美什极具压迫力的俯视下，他努力抓紧自己的胳膊，不移动双手。  
迪卢木多盯着吉尔伽美什向后抽身，在他的膝盖上按了下示意他保持这个姿势，赤着脚想去拿什么东西。心想如果他一会儿拿来绳子，他就踹翻他。亲王殿下自己毫不避忌他糟糕的性癖。迪卢木多不知道有多少次在“奴隶”旁观下与他敲定合作，谁让他堂堂正正地把地下密室变成了自己的玩具屋。“放心，面具是隔音的”，“他什么也看不见”。有无数次迪卢木多接过他的鞭子，吻他的戒指，假装自己没有硬，实则在心里问候吉尔伽美什——正如现在。  
吉尔伽美什只是拿着安全套跟润滑剂回来。  
“等下次，”吉尔伽美什对上迪卢木多的眼神，准确地说出他的内心所想，“现在当然是操你。手别动。”  
“我，不，期，待！”  
迪卢木多咬牙切齿，却配合吉尔伽美什的指示挺身，让他把一个靠垫塞在臀部下。不能触碰自己更令欲望变得难以忍耐，你只能眼睁睁看着杯子被打翻，水溢出来，无能为力。润滑液爬过腿根的触感分外鲜明，像是水生动物的肢体带起战栗。他不动手也可以用腿拧折吉尔伽美什的脖子，但他没这么做，所以他只是难耐地用脚跟勾过情人的身体，自己也不知道自己在做什么。吉尔伽美什偏头便张开嘴，叼着结实的小腿肌肉喷热气，手上的动作当然没有停下，直到迪卢木多仰起头，身体把他的手指吞下去。忽略大量的细节和局部反抗，迪卢木多算得上乖乖被他扩张。吉尔伽美什扶着他的腿操他的时候，沾满润滑剂的手指在刚才的“杰作”上按捺，痒的感觉让迪卢木多从被撑开的疼痛中分心。  
两人心知肚明，操自己的合作对象，这绝不理智。可谁都无法拒绝这个错误，你对某个人心动已久，你们时常见面，却小心掩饰。现在终于知道了他对你抱有同样的想法。记忆中所有被忽略的暗示与尴尬都有了暧昧的气息，他们贪婪地索取着对方，契合得好像是久别重逢。迪卢木多很快便抱不住自己的胳膊，他抽出有些发麻的手，活动手腕。吉尔伽美什凑过来含住他的指节，舔咬指尖，他进得更深，很快找到让迪卢木多战栗的敏感点。他退出来一些，小幅度地在那附近摩擦，技术好得让迪卢木多头皮发麻。  
与放飞自我的亲王殿下不同，教父先生不得不隐瞒自己的取向。他收养了前任教父的孙子，这给了他一个不带坏孩子的好借口，也让他在吉尔伽美什面前溃不成军。言语都变得不必要，吉尔伽美什兴奋地喘着粗气欣赏着自己的猎物如何沦陷，强健、优美、敏捷通通点缀着他的成就感。有力的大腿顺从地搭在他的肩膀上，不再试图用膝盖顶他。他按着劲瘦的腰研磨着某个被反复折磨的敏感点，迪卢木多便腿根颤抖，抓着身下的浴袍。他蘸着迪卢木多的精液在他腿根处划正字，又在他反应过来前抹掉。把手指伸进他的嘴里，堵住他的呻吟。些破碎的声音像是散发香气的蜂蜜那般令人忍不住搅弄。迪卢木多像是一罐无人启封过的美酒，吉尔伽美什顺从自己的欲望打开了他，纵情欢饮后他仍然干渴，他舔了舔嘴唇，开口道：“想喝酒吗，杂种？”迪卢木多从高潮的巅峰缓慢落下，脸上还带着轻飘飘的欢愉。他吻住吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，唇舌尽情纠缠的同时上下翻转，压在他的身上从沙发上滑下来，瞥见满地的安全套头脑发晕，他转头问吉尔伽美什：“酒在哪里？”  
两人从酒窖里取了酒回来时候屋里的情欲味道仍然让人双颊潮红。吉尔伽美什惬意地坐在椅子上（他刚刚被迪卢木多毫不留情地起开到一边），看自己的情人带着毁尸灭迹的严谨收拾现场。他看着他的表情就知道迪卢木多同样在回味每一道痕迹是怎么弄上去的，于是他在迪卢木多淋浴的时候跟了进去又来了一次。流水带走了一切荒唐，只有迪卢木多身上的痕迹被衣物包裹得严严实实，但一切都不会过去。  
“轻视欲望之人终被欲望倾覆，”吉尔伽美什冲他举杯，“你禁欲多久了？”  
“闭嘴。”迪卢木多拿下他的杯子放到一边。  
他们从彼此的嘴里尝到了红酒与爱情的滋味，以后他们还得有很多这样的欲言又止与相互隐瞒。吉尔伽美什知情知趣地转移了话题。凡人总是无法像他这般自如地掌握权力，有时甚至牺牲的远大于得到的。迪卢木多最好别做教父，他这么年轻便做到这个位置，如果他有点理智就该来到他的身边。吉尔伽美什这里有合适的位置，行走在阳光下，让他的手看起来干净，足以抓住金钱、荣誉与一切他配得上的东西。  
“下一次来我的行宫，就是你今天用血弄脏的那个。”吉尔伽美什在亲吻中含糊地说道。  
“有密室的那个。”迪卢木多嘟囔道。但他尝起来的味道不像拒绝。  
亲王殿下与教父先生都不是在情事后温存的类型，现在看来只是过去的对象不是彼此。他们腻在一起，连说话都需要点意志让交缠的唇舌分开。窗外已经天色见晚，可他们却都清楚，现在在这里松开手，道别，下一次见面就会彼此遗忘。理智强迫他们掩埋此事，一如埋葬过去种种不堪的黑暗，他们都轻车熟路，唯独这一次犹疑不决。  
“我们总得去吃饭，”迪卢木多说道，“烤鱼？”他不知道多少次吐槽过吉尔伽美什挑选香水的品位微妙，现在却想永远埋在他蓬松的金发间。一场忘却时间的性爱就能将他改变，但并不能让吉尔伽美什的性格变得哪怕可爱一点  
“下等的平民食物，你竟然妄想让本王吃那种东西，杂种。”如果说这话的时候吉尔伽美什能松开他的手，他的愤怒大概能更真实一点。  
“你又没吃过……去哪儿？”  
吉尔伽美什带他去酒窖里拿了酒，然后去车库里挑了辆涂装低调的摩托（十辆里面九辆金光闪闪，迪卢木多认为现在这辆恐怕是他手下给他买了以备不时之需的）。他刚刚戴好头盔吉尔伽美什便飙了出去，凭着多年的出生入死的城府迪卢木多硬是咽下了一声惊呼。路程不长，他们出了别墅区便停了下来，他们进了某个没有招牌的房子，吉尔伽美什随手把摩托车钥匙丢给一个神情恭敬的侍者，命令道：“停我车库。”  
尽管外面完全看不出来，这里是个饭店，是吉尔伽美什早年的投资之一。这处房产所在的别墅区正好是鱼龙混杂的地段，里面住的最多的是被包养的情妇。还是个少年的吉尔伽美什为了不引起伊修塔尔的警惕纵情享乐，他在这里完成了诸多密谈。  
“但是因为选的厨子水平太高，这里一直被留了下来。”  
以吉尔伽美什的挑剔都会夸奖别人，这可真是稀奇。这里的每个包厢都有独立的入口与出口，迪卢木多若有所思地认为这里很适合谋杀，对于隐私，吉尔伽美什跟他有同样的需求。他信任并接受吉尔伽美什的支援，这一次也不例外。吉尔伽美什已经替他点完了菜，最先上来的是摆在冰盘里的生蚝，和仅仅简单烫煮便可以入口的鹅颈藤壶。贝壳类生物天生美味，迪卢木多喝了口酒，想到自己在博物馆里看到的《维纳斯的诞生》，从海中现身的女神站立在一枚贝壳上。他发现吉尔伽美什在盯着自己。  
“怎么？”  
“所谓的名流显贵，世袭贵族，他们秉持的优雅不及你一半。你在哪里出生？”  
“不知道，我的养父说我的生父是耻辱，不愿告诉我。我有记忆的时候住在一处河谷边的小屋里，养父养了很多天鹅，”迪卢木多想起了点不堪回首的事，“你一定不知道这玩意儿翅膀拍人有多疼，我从没见过有谁给我的死亡威胁超过以前被一只生气的天鹅盯上的压迫来得大的。”  
吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑，然后耸耸肩：“本王也不知道自己在哪儿出生，但是知道自己会统治哪里便可。”  
“理应如此。”迪卢木多难得真心实意地附和了一句，否则他不会与吉尔伽美什合作如此之久。可他们接下来聊的东西便再无与此相关的内容，吉尔伽美什一会儿突发奇想想去捉小天鹅，又很快转为上个月拍卖却被爆出是赝品的某幅名画。迪卢木多侃侃而谈，首先建议他不要自寻死路，然后谈及名画从一开始就是赝品，但是从笔法和构图来看也是一位大师。  
“大概他只是缺钱。”  
今天过去的教父先生可以很久不缺钱了，这算是迪卢木多在假期里干的私活，吉尔伽美什提出是否需要投资的门路，而迪卢木多却表示那是给他养的那个小崽子的。啊，就是那个，他承诺过会好好照顾前教父的孙子。  
亲王殿下也还是个小孩子的时候就面临过数次刺杀，日后他报复那些血亲也做的干净漂亮。换做他处在迪卢木多的位置，那个叫奥斯卡的小杂种早就意外死亡了。喜欢小孩是一码事，踢开绊脚石是另一码事。但是迪卢木多非常看重他，谈及这个名字的时候带着家主说起继承人的骄傲。他将其保护得非常好。吉尔伽美什的信息也就仅限于有这么一个人，是前教父的孙子，无法再进一步。连亲王殿下的手段都无法再进一步，换作别人谁都一样。迪卢木多有着超越年龄的优秀，凡是他想要达成的事必定可以做得滴水不漏，即使他不适合做一个领导者他仍然能做得很好，吉尔伽美什喜欢看他如履薄冰的样子。他看着灯光下与他谈笑的迪卢木多，眼睛是黄金的颜色，眼角下有颗泪痣，只看外表漂亮得惊人，只要合作过一次就会被他的可靠打动。这样的人不该沉在烂泥般的黑帮之中，他值得更好的。  
玫瑰是毫无理由的开放，谁都不能蒙上眼睛否认它的存在，它的香气令人心生柔软。他们在分别前相互拥抱，选了不同的出口离开。夜晚的街道已经亮起灯光，迪卢木多看到许多对男女在没有光亮的暗处拥吻，他只是继续往前走，走进更深处的黑暗里。


	2. Chapter 2

“你在物色马场，杂种？这不是什么好投资，挑选种马、草场维护、参加比赛，耗费大于得到。”

“我知道，我只是……”迪卢木多欲言又止。

情人郁闷的表情娱乐到了吉尔伽美什，他从办公桌背后绕了出来，把迪卢木多往办公桌上推，挤进结实的大腿之间，然后把头埋在他的颈间。迪卢木多没有拒绝，吉尔伽美什闻到了若有若无的柠檬叶香气，包裹在沉稳的木香里，非常老派的男香。

吉尔伽美什昨晚把他的所有仆人都赶出去放一天假，包括保镖——否则他们一个小时前就冲进来了。那时这两个人在办公桌前吵架。迪卢木多很显然低估了常态的吉尔伽美什傲慢地吐着信子喷射毒液的样子有多气人。忠诚、信任、责任、勇敢，迪卢木多接受的所有观念在吉尔伽美什嘴里都以亲王殿下为本位而扭曲，他似乎永远学不会、也不屑于尊重任何事——考虑到他尊贵的血统，可能这就是无比正确的。迪卢木多远没有吉尔伽美什这么会说话，对他来说行动胜于言语。作为教父他更倾向于身先士卒，浴血奋战的背影是最好的鼓动。在吉尔伽美什一边满嘴歪理一边以不逊于此的效率把他们的议题一项项过掉的时候，迪卢木多只想用桌上的裁信刀撕开吉尔伽美什的头皮，抖落下鲜红的讥讽和无用的智慧。

怒火犹如夏日骤至的暴雨，打湿了迪卢木多原本想说的每一个字。他把吉尔伽美什从座椅上拎起来，吻他，和他做，直到两人气喘吁吁。但晴朗也来得相同之快，迪卢木多坐上吉尔伽美什的位置，拿起桌上的草稿问他们刚才讨论到哪里了。吉尔伽美什坐在他的大腿上，身子探过桌面，用笔尖挑起焚香的炉盖。他偏头皱眉，说你在犯什么傻本王已经全部说完了。

迪卢木多瞪着那张字迹凌乱，沾着不明体液而发软的纸，神迹般地把那些他以为根本没有听进去的话复述出大半。

“很好，那现在是闲聊时间了。”

随着叮的一声，炉盖严丝合缝地合上。承载秘密的纸在星星点点的火光中融化，薰香中混进了阴谋的味道。他们是很好的合作对象。家族里原本反对的声音也都消失，因为迪卢木多已经决定了方向。教父牢牢掌握了城市中的黑暗，而这里是王国的心脏。伊修塔尔为遏制吉尔伽美什发展势力作出了诸多努力，现在那都将失效。至高无上的“启明星”绝不会低头看一眼下水道流过的是污水还是石油，至于明面上，通过商业手段抹平大量金钱的痕迹是吉尔伽美什从小起的娱乐项目。

迪卢木多不以此为娱乐，他在差不多岁数的时候在鲜血、酒与粉末、背叛和噩梦中度过，因此他或许能在饭桌上跟吉尔伽美什说起所有符合上流社会雅趣的话题，但他没有闲聊可以起个头。这是一个错误的相处方式，因为这样就是吉尔伽美什开口了，他提到马场，这是唯一活下来的信鸽给他带回的信息。

距离上一次见面，这一次隔了很久。两人通过书信交流，但除此以外，迪卢木多细致地拔掉了每一个吉尔伽美什的密探。想要肆无忌惮地调查教父已经是不可能，先前那只是迪卢木多放任他们给出一些信息作为合作的参考，而现在是力量展示的阶段。如果迪卢木多整合手里的力量却辨认不出其中属于吉尔伽美什、属于伊修塔尔以及其他心怀异心的人，那么他就不是一个好的合作对象。

这并不难办，对于长久活在暗处的人来说密探的到来从一开始就像是手里的匕首重心变了那样明显。吉尔伽美什也没少敲打那些听闻合作的风声便得意忘形起来的杂种，无形之中为迪卢木多省了不少的事。

迪卢木多本以为吉尔伽美什会兴师问罪，可他先前一字未提。就当迪卢木多以为这件事就此翻页的时候，吉尔伽美什直接开口问他了。迪卢木多就着亲王殿下尊贵的手和水晶高脚杯喝下了一大半血一样猩红的酒液，想起了这回事。他没有杀掉那个密探是因为他调查的事情已经完全没用了。他先前考虑弄一个马场的理由是因为他对奥斯卡食言，不仅没有带他去骑马，甚至出于保护他安全的目的禁止他与同学约好的旅行。这段时间以来家族中不乏有人心生不满，即使是教父也不可能同时解决，迪卢木多腾不出手。

想要拥有一个马场，除了吉尔伽美什说的那些麻烦事，还要再加一条：有一个合法的身份，不需要太高贵毕竟爵位可以购买，但杀人者身上的血却难以用金币洗净。一旦着手去做，迪卢木多何尝不清楚这里的难度，因此他已经放弃这个想法。所以他唯独对那个密探高抬贵手，只是送他一程，把他捆起来塞进了吉尔伽美什的后备箱。

吉尔伽美什听见沉闷的叹气，于是把脑袋从迪卢木多的胸口抬起来。教父的身体比那些曾经爬上亲王床的男男女女要有味道得多，藏在紧身衣下的紧实肌肉和旧日伤疤无不令吉尔伽美什爱不释手。迪卢木多的身体比他本人诚实很多，那被愧疚压沉的心跳，那繁杂纠结的呼吸声无不在透露着这条信息关联着一件私事，而迪卢木多正在犹豫要不要向他透露。

众所周知，教父的私事是什么。他抚养奥斯卡，他视他如自己的孩子，就如同有一件亏心事。

于是吉尔伽美什不怀好意地微笑起来，就像狮子咬住羚羊的咽喉。

“你只是在一个不属于你的位置上呆的太久了，时常带着面具的感觉并不怎么样吧，杂种？”

“抱歉，请再说一遍？”

“停止这种拙劣的表演，你敢再说一遍你没有听清？跟我来。”吉尔伽美什终于大发慈悲地从他大腿上站起身，居高临下地递过手，盯着他的眼睛，仿佛教父等待他的手下亲吻他的戒指。吉尔伽美什的手指上没有任何戒指，他因狼子野心而永恒燃烧的双眼足以令任何宝石黯然失色。迪卢木多知道他在等这个，等一个时机把他拖进密室，只不过不再以一个平等的、随时可以退出的身份。他心存犹豫就是因为他清楚，没有任何价码值得他把这个时机交易出去。吉尔伽美什的耐心变好了，期待是享用猎物的一部分，这并非交易，而是邀约。艳遇是危险的，但人人甘愿冒此风险，迪卢木多也不例外。

吉尔伽美什的手掌比想象中养尊处优的亲王要得有力很多。

“你不会以为我真的会陪你胡闹吧。”

目的地是密室，摆满了道具，吉尔伽美什示意他去坐在唯一的桌子边上。迪卢木多的声音低沉了几分，他并非没有见识过亲王殿下的小爱好，也绝非不清楚吉尔伽美什的心思。以两人做爱的位置、地点与时机，这句话听起来像是情人间隐晦的撒娇，但被迪卢木多顺手拿上的裁信刀又明晃晃地在威胁着：吉尔伽美什最好能识相一次，知道世上之事并非全能如他所愿。

“少自以为是了。”

吉尔伽美什的呵斥几乎让迪卢木多不敢相信自己的耳朵。他觉得这话该由他来说。吉尔伽美什拉过他握刀的手，迪卢木多无法控制自己不去看他白皙的手掌和突出的骨节，他突然意识到自己拿着刀是一件多么可笑的举动。他本不需要任何东西就可以轻松干掉三四个与自己同样体重的男人，而面对吉尔伽美什他却需要一点东西来令自己感到安全。吉尔伽美什嘲弄地拧转他的手腕，好像他才是那个全无力量的人：“虚张声势只令你越来越远离，而不是接近教父的角色。在本王的眼里，拼尽全力的模仿戏尽管有趣，可你的水准开始下降了。你知道为什么吗？”抛光处理过的金属刀面犹如一面承载了光的镜子，真实刺伤了迪卢木多的眼睛，他看到了自己眼底的厌倦与疲惫。

“你敢说你不知道吗，杂种？”

它们一同袭来，想要将他吞没，可吉尔伽美什仍然拉着迪卢木多的手，他的掌握温暖有力，指尖如同贯穿血肉灵魂的楔子。于是那些曾令迪卢木多束手无策、辗转难眠的东西，这一次什么也没有得到。

吉尔伽美什放开了他，他对自己刚才的举手之劳似乎一无所觉。他说：“这里是密室，你可以四处转转。你对他人的看法未免也太过在乎了，你通过你积累的经验掌握他人，就像你熟练运用一把枪、一把匕首……”

“我不……”迪卢木多仍然想要拒绝，可那些他自以为听不进去的话竟然沉稳地钻进了自己的内心。越是接近真实的攻击越有效，此时矢口否认只是更显得狼狈。迪卢木多闭上嘴，他站起来，开始检查密室。

吉尔伽美什在迪卢木多倾听回声判断是否还有隐藏空间的时候难能可贵地保持安静，直到迪卢木多离开墙边，锁上门，转身向他走来。

“我是否可以相信你？”他已经不可遏止地幻想吉尔伽美什。

有些东西永远也不能给别人看到，否则你无法获得信赖、忠诚与畏惧。迪卢木多的经验告诉他什么是正确的，可上一次他便在毁灭证据的房间里和吉尔伽美什犯下过错，又约好在这里一错再错。他们隐秘行事之间滋长的只有共谋般的默契，一如他们这些年来每一次的合作。

“你何不试试问问你自己，再听听本王的回答？”吉尔伽美什迫不及待地抱紧了迪卢木多，他们紧贴在一起的，诚挚的心跳诉说着这是唯一的真心、唯一的爱。无论验证几次都只能得到这样的答案，真爱世间难寻，因为它只存在于爱人的心脏里。

迪卢木多心甘情愿地在吉尔伽美什面前完全赤裸。吉尔伽美什来到他的身侧，揉捏他的臀部，往臀缝中间去。他的后穴仍然残留着之前办公桌前挤进去的润滑剂，泛着湿润的水光。吉尔伽美什很轻松地把两根手指伸了进去，搅动出黏稠的水声。他也从办公桌上顺了东西，一个跳蛋，他塞进了迪卢木多的体内，用手指准确地推进到前列腺的位置，然后按下了开关。小小的遥控器垂在半空，暧昧地抖动着。站立变得艰难，吉尔伽美什抚摸着绷紧的脊背，他们僵持了一会儿，迪卢木多跪了下去。

吉尔伽美什要去换衣服，他按下迪卢木多的头，搓揉鸦黑而微微鬈曲的头发好像安抚一条大型犬。迪卢木多清楚他没有走远，他去衣柜拿衣服，就直接脱下身上的那一身扔在地上，慢条斯理换上新的。吉尔伽美什不允许他抬头看，他用拍他头发的动作无声地命令，正如某一次他们对了个眼神，便为他去杀了人。以他的视角只看到吉尔伽美什雪白的小腿，他愉悦地走去陈列道具的地方，站定挑选，脚趾安静地蜷曲着。

吉尔伽美什转了回来，他站在一块长毛地毯边打了个响指，示意迪卢木多过来。他换了一件华丽的袍子，无法判断究竟是睡袍还是正装，胸口露在外面，狭长而晃眼的裸露胸腹最终被一条黄金腰带束起。在一番手势与眼神的交锋下，迪卢木多跪着挪了过去。跳蛋还在震动，他的表情被屈辱、羞耻和快感来回撕扯。吉尔伽美什只是把拿来的手铐在食指上转着圈，他对迪卢木多完成命令抱有信心，没有出声嘲讽刺激他脆弱的自尊。

迪卢木多在决定与自身有关的事情的时候总是优柔寡断，在吉尔伽美什看来，仿佛他总是期待有个人来命令他，又仿佛他只能在受到逼迫的时候才能迅速做出决定。毕竟情人的身体最是坦诚，吉尔伽美什再清楚不过：他们之间的默契以信赖、许多次的成功、渡过危机和他人的鲜血浇灌，早已变成了犹如木质化藤蔓那般牢固而稳定。他们心照不宣。

吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多的手铐在了背后，意思意思地往里收紧了一格。迪卢木多的手握惯了枪与刀，手腕上没有一丝赘肉，只有小臂上凸起的血管。做完这一切，他把跳蛋拔出来关掉，掌握游戏时间和节奏的应当是他。

吉尔伽美什转到迪卢木多的正面，挑起他的下巴，另一只手把他一缕垂在眼前的额发拨到一旁。他板着脸，以便欣赏迪卢木多躲闪的眼神，此时他的威严对迪卢木多有效，或者那其实一直有效，只是现在迪卢木多不再克制自己。

真有趣。吉尔伽美什心想。这样的游戏有一些好处，就是容易获得纯然的愉快，像金色香槟中源源不绝的细小气泡。迪卢木多作为黑手党教父，实在是过于俊美和年轻了。说实话他的实际年龄和这张脸蛋实在对不上，仿佛青春女神格外垂青于他，他眼角下的泪痣令他平白多了浪荡风流的魔力。

“只要长得足够好看，伪装性取向就变得容易。是不是人都默认，只要是女人都不会拒绝你？”吉尔伽美什一边问，一边踩住了迪卢木多的阴茎。它早已硬起，像是一把弯刀，而吉尔伽美什的脚掌踩住了它，把它收纳入鞘。他仍然抬起迪卢木多的脸庞，迫使他只能仰着头看自己。

“唔……”迪卢木多闷哼一声，他比平时更吝啬自己的呻吟，此时相比于情欲，示弱的意味更重。而他既不会屈服于流血的伤口，也不屈服于流水的性，这好像是原则问题。吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉毛，他不会以为自己没发现他的眼神刚才放在哪里吧，他的脚掌稍微加大了压力，地毯的长毛刺激这敏感的马眼，吉尔伽美什用脚趾一下一下地摩擦他的冠状沟。迪卢木多的双手被铐在背后，发出的声音几近处女甘美的哭泣，他以前没有试过这种吗？吉尔伽美什好笑地心想，明明他掌握着大半红灯区。

无论如何，度过了身心交融以至于令人误以为是永恒的几分钟，吉尔伽美什神色自若地在长毛地毯上蹭着脚，顺手擦去迪卢木多高潮时溢出的生理性泪水。

“嗯，你不喜欢吗？”他故意这么问。

迪卢木多捂住脸，似乎只有这样他才能回答吉尔伽美什，他说：“不，请继续。我只是不太习惯。”吉尔伽美什直接忽略了后半句，转而抓起他的手，责问道：“哼，然后把自己的拇指弄脱臼？”手铐可笑的吊在另一只手上，就像它永远也铐不住活在夜里的人。大概某一个瞬间迪卢木多突然无法忍受束缚，但他至少没有离开。

人或许会因为面具戴得太久而无法摘下，甚至阻碍视线，但欲望始终鞭策灵魂，目的明确。迪卢木多自知理亏，吉尔伽美什的动作却更快，他一直没有放开手。他命令道：“咬紧牙。”

“……”

脱臼的地方被生生正了回去，疼痛是活该的，可迪卢木多发出的声音还不如刚才他被吉尔伽美什踩住的时候。于是吉尔伽美什凑近他的耳边，半真半假地生气道：“手铐让你联想到现实吗，杂种。本王应该用胶带把你的手绑起来，用棍子打开你的腿，把你按在地上操……”吉尔伽美什停下来，因为迪卢木多的耳根居然红了起来。他立刻做出了决定：“哦，胶带好像真的有。”他对密室里的一切了如指掌，这里可是他的宝库。

迪卢木多抬起头，看起来震惊得不得了。吉尔伽美什转眼就从抽屉里摸出了需要的东西丢在迪卢木多面前，俯身品尝了一下他的嘴唇。不像是拒绝，可能教父阁下只是单纯没玩过这么花的。

“想想你的安全词，杂种。”吉尔伽美什羞辱自己的合作伙伴简直上了瘾。

“艾比夫山。”迪卢木多反唇相讥。这是伊修塔尔的某处豢养情人的行宫，他在那里杀掉了其中最前途无量的那个。

吉尔伽美什撕开胶带的一截，往他的嘴贴了上去。娱乐中提起那个女人的名字简直扫兴，他是故意的。当然，这种特制胶带只会牢牢粘住自己，不会黏住皮肤——原本的用途其实是止血绷带。他转而把迪卢木多的双手牢牢缠紧，让他不会碰到自己受伤的拇指，然后多此一举地把他的手指也缠了起来。拔除百灵鸟的舌头烹油下锅，撕裂织锦博美人一笑，兜来花瓣如海溺毙宾客，历代暴君各有其创意，吉尔伽美什也不例外。

接下来是迪卢木多矫健的腿。吉尔伽美什命令迪卢木多仰面坐起，用一根金属的拘束棍分开了迪卢木多的两膝，皮带扣紧后吉尔伽美什抓住迪卢木多的大臂，帮助他重新转为跪姿。他的力气真是大得惊人，迪卢木多几乎觉得自己被提了起来。作为刚才的报复，吉尔伽美什额外拿了项圈和牵引绳，他给他戴上了。

小羊皮编织的牵引绳柔顺地停在迪卢木多胸肌的中央。吉尔伽美什走到他背后。他被往前压，头侧着贴着长毛毯子。吉尔伽美什不允许他起身，他的视角里失去了目标，他听见衣料接触地面的微小声音，听到金属扣上的声音……

迪卢木多倒吸了一口气，男性最脆弱敏感的睾丸被捉住了。吉尔伽美什的手从他的两腿之间伸过来，他下意识地想抬起一些身体，牵引绳立刻绷紧了。吉尔伽美什把牵引绳固定在了拘束棍的中间！迪卢木多意识到了这一点，他无法抬起上半身，吉尔伽美什的手得寸进尺地把他处于不应期的阴茎拢在手里搓揉，好像玩弄一枚果实。

迪卢木多只能把头放回毯子上，委屈地发出一些受压迫的鼻音。他听到吉尔伽美什又拿起什么东西，扣在了他的脚踝上。

那是一对皮脚绊，吉尔伽美什毫不留情地抽紧它，像是稳妥地把门落锁那样。吉尔伽美什一只手就能控制迪卢木多的双脚，把他往回拖到地毯的中央。

吉尔伽美什限制迪卢木多运用自如的身体，令它们受困于皮革、金属与胶带。他曾灵敏有力，可现在却只能在一块地毯的范围里当装饰品。宝物被陈列在宝库中，骑士属于他的王，吉尔伽美什的手伸进袍子下撸动着自己，缓慢地进入了迪卢木多。他被完全束紧，被迫把腰塌低，像是被关在小小隔间里蓄势待发的斗牛。这正方便了吉尔伽美什，迪卢木多无法逃开，他发出被捅伤的悠长喘息。

一道道门敞开了，放进了黑夜、树林、鲜血、诗歌与酒。吉尔伽美什以幻想的火光照路，短暂地走进另一个世界。浪漫爱情、激烈性爱、面目模糊曾经与他性交的人在雷电击穿树干的火光中失去颜色，震天撼地的光芒犹如洪流吞没他们又转眼褪去，现实重新占有他们。吉尔伽美什一一解开迪卢木多身上的束缚，与他接吻，接受他不再属于自己的事实。

迪卢木多爬起来收拾房间，将四散的激情与温度一一毁灭殆尽，就像他抹去生命，再擦干血痕，他是专业的。他在浴室的蒸汽里开始闲聊，说到他的安全词将会是“红蔷薇”与“黄蔷薇”。吉尔伽美什并不意外，不仅仅是费奥纳的产业代称，同时也是迪卢木多最喜欢的配枪。他最趁手的两把配枪型号不同，子弹也不同，一心二用通常很有难度，可他从没出过错。

“喜欢吗？”

两人正泡在一起，分享同一瓶酒和各自的感受。迪卢木多的脸上熏染上红色，像山楂树的果实，他感慨道：“这太刺激了。”然后他转头看向别处：“下次什么时候？”

吉尔伽美什没忍住，哈哈大笑，震动着水汽。迪卢木多在水中挪过去，把他抱在怀里，这样被笑声震动的又多了他一个人。吉尔伽美什身上那种由人格、权力与流言构成的神秘而无形的东西犹如漩涡的中心那般吸引他，吸引世上的一切。他原本以为的犯下错误，或者一错再错，都在心中一笔勾销。因为见证人就等于共谋者，这密室中的一切都可以当作只是一场春梦。

迪卢木多扪心自问，他能说自己从未肖想过这一切吗？不。否认过去比抵押未来更愚蠢。因为未来里站着吉尔伽美什，他有时可恨有时残暴，但随着时间的推移事实不断地证明他的正确。

“你还想听马场的事情吗？”迪卢木多觉得吉尔伽美什再笑下去可能会当场断气。

吉尔伽美什咳嗽一声，打了个手势：“嗯，准许了。”

于是迪卢木多抱怨了一通他不会有机会跟别人说的问题，他通过书籍、模糊的幸福回忆和成长中看到却未能得到的快乐来教育奥斯卡，可有时候他自己却无法做一个言出必行的表率。吉尔伽美什心想：来了。果然是关于那个小东西。这种无聊的事情到底浪费了他多少的精力。可他嘴上说的却是：“你知道本王赏赐别人的时候是如何决定的吗？”

“心血来潮。”

“不，是即使是小孩或者蠢货也不愚弄他。”吉尔伽美什出乎意料地没开玩笑，他说：“诚然，哪怕是本王也只能给出‘我觉得别人需要’的东西。因此更需要冷静判断那个东西是什么。小孩要好猜一点，爱、关注和陪伴。而你，需要的那个至少不是性。”

“你才是蠢货。”迪卢木多反应得极快，然后被吉尔伽美什泼了一脸水。

“放肆！”

在经历了一番连奥斯卡都不屑于加入的幼稚吵闹后，两人离开浴室。迪卢木多穿戴整齐，他看起来完全是一名闪耀的绅士，礼貌地跟吉尔伽美什道别：“谢谢您的意见，祝您永远心想事成。”他完全进入了吉尔伽美什的阵营，但却没有受到吉尔伽美什的庇护。吉尔伽美什只是挥挥手，迪卢木多离开后他的笑容就消失了。他难得心怀沉郁，因为他知道，迪卢木多是无法陪他走到终点的。他是最前沿的枪与矛，锋利而可靠，却也磨损得最快。成为亲王以前，吉尔伽美什亲眼见过这样的利器是如何被折断。

风暴来临的之时人们通常寻找庇护求生，而他们却牵着手，往前走。从过去以来燃烧在吉尔伽美什心中的火焰一直在催促他早一日把伊修塔尔踩在脚下，晚一天都不可以，此时却突然变得微小。他希望未来的一切都走得慢一点，好让他有更多的时间。

**Author's Note:**

> http://qiushuiyanjiang.lofter.com/post/498336_1c6072c11  
> 是迷失写的长夏将尽的金枪视角的文！第一章也是给迷的生贺。


End file.
